seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Deep Freeze
:Isa: Next time, it’s always next time. :Tubarina: I get next time all the time from my mother and father. :Ester: Next time when we’re bigger. :Tubarina: Next time when we’re older. :Isa: But I really wanted to see the penguin colony this time. :Polvina: Why? :Isa: It’s the hatching season when all the baby penguins arrive. I’d so love to see it. sigh :Ester: Don’t worry, Isa. :Polvina: We’ve got lots of things to do while you stay with us. :Ester: We won’t just sit around. :Tubarina: That’s all we’ve done so far. :Ester: But we’ve got a surprise. :Polvina: We’ve asked Delfi, the Dolphin Princess, for a favour. :Ester: You’ll love it. :Isa: Love what? :Girls: cheering :Tubarina: Love this! :Isa: I do love it! :Polvina: Do you still want to go to the penguins? :Isa: giggling Next time! :Girls: cheering :Girls: cheering :Penguin: squawking :Isa: Whoa, whoa! around :Girls: cheering :Tubarina: Hey, wait up. Isa’s seen something. :Isa: I thought someone was calling me. :Penguin: squawking :Isa: gasp Someone is! to penguin Hello, are you okay there? :Penguin: squawking :Ester: What’s up, Isa? :Isa: My friend is in trouble. :Tubarina: Oh, what sort of trouble? :Isa: He’s hurt one of his flippers escaping from a Drylander net. :Polvina: The poor thing. :Isa: He’s got to get to the colony to help hatch the eggs. :Penguin: squawking :Ester: Can he make it with his sore flipper? :Isa: No way! I’ll have to take him. :Polvina: But your parents. :Ester: Didn’t they say you can’t go there? :Isa: But this is an emergency! :Tubarina: True. :Isa: We have to help him! :Ester: Double true. But the penguin colony’s so far away. :Polvina: How can we get there? :Tubarina: I know. whistles :clicking :Tubarina: There’s how. Anymore questions? :Polvina: Um, only one. back down and gets back on her dolphin Why are we still hanging around here? :Ester: Let’s go! :Isa: Our friend has to join his partner. They take turns sitting on the nest. If he’s not there for his turn, she’ll leave the egg and the baby penguin won’t hatch. :Ester: And we’re not letting that happen. :Penguin: squawking :Tubarina: Is he all right there? :Isa: He’s okay. He’s just surprised to be riding a dolphin. :Polvina: I know how he feels. :squawking :Tubarina: shivering How much colder is it going to get? :Isa: Not too cold. These penguins nest on islands with no ice. :Tubarina: Oh, I’m glad about that. :Ester: We’ll drop him off and leave quickly. No one will ever know we’ve been there. :Polvina: Except the Drylanders. :Ester: What Drylanders? :Polvina: Those Drylanders! :music :Tubarina: Abandon dolphins! :do :Ester: Why Drylanders? :Polvina: Why here? :Tubarina: Why now? :Isa: They’re here to look at the sea creatures. They don’t mean any harm. :Ester: But we can’t let them see us. :Polvina: And we don’t have the time to go all the way around them. :Isa: My friend’s partner is waiting for him! :Penguin: squawking :clicking :Polvina: Shh! Isa, you said the Drylanders have come to look at the sea creatures, right? :Isa: That’s it. :Polvina: So, let’s give them some. :Tubarina: Who? :clicking :Ester: realisation The dolphins! :dolphins jump out of the water and back, performing tricks :cheering :Ester: Keep as low as you can, everyone. :Polvina: They won’t spot us. :Polvina: What a great show! :clicking :Tubarina: It was so good even I wanted to stay and watch. :Penguin: squawking :Isa: I know, there’s an egg waiting for you. :Ester: Let’s dolphin! :clicking, girls cheering :clicking :Penguin: squawking :Isa: That’s the island! That’s where the colony is. :Tubarina: This is it? :squawking :Polvina: I guess you get used to it. :Isa: The penguins like it. :Penguin: squawking :Ester: And that’s all that matters. :clicking :Tubarina: We won’t be long. Oh, will we be long? :Isa: The colony is a little way inland, away from the wind. :Polvina: He knows the way to go. :Penguin: squawking :Ester: We’ll follow him. :Penguin: squawking :Tubarina: Does he know he’s in a hurry? :Penguin: squawking :Isa: This is a hurry for him. :Polvina: He’s made for swimming, not walking. :Tubarina: Oh, this could take a while. :penguin is gone :Ester: Where is he? :Tubarina: He was going so slow. How can he get lost? :Isa: He’s not lost. :Polvina: We’re lost. :Tubarina: We’re not lost. We came from over there and he was going that way. Oh, o-or was it that way? :Polvina: We are lost. :Ester: These piles of rocks all look the same. :Isa: Shh! Just listen. :Penguins: squawking :Tubarina: Listen for what? All I can hear are lots of penguins. gasp Oh, the penguins! :Isa: This way! :Penguins: squawking :Polvina: We’re getting closer. :Tubarina: Are they coming or going? :Isa: They’re going. They’re females who’ve given their eggs to their partners to look after. :Polvina: What about our penguin? :Ester: Has he made it in time? :Isa: I don’t know. We have to find him! :Penguins: squawking :Ester: Awesome! :Polvina: Fantastic! :Tubarina: Oo-wee, smelly. :Ester: Our penguin, is he here? :Penguin: squawking :Isa: There he is! :Penguin: squawking :Isa: He’s calling out to his partner. :Tubarina: She can pick him out in all this noise? :Isa: She can, if she’s still here. :Polvina: Please, let her be here… :Ester: …with her egg. :Penguin: squawking :Isa: He’s heard her! :Penguin: squawking :Lady Penguin: squawking :Isa: Ooh, that’s beautiful. They’re so happy to see each other. :Tubarina: That doesn’t sound happy to me. :Ester: That’s ‘cause you’re not a penguin. :Polvina: Look! An egg! :Isa: They’ve made the swap. :Penguin: squawking :Lady Penguin: leaves :Ester: She’s going back to the sea? :Isa: While our penguin looks after the egg. :Polvina: wink Keep safe! :Penguin: squawking :Isa: He made it just in time! :Penguin: squawking :Isa: He’s thanking us for helping him. :Penguin: squawking :Other Penguins: squawking :Isa: He’s very happy. He has lots of friends and family here! :Polvina: Too many for us! :Tubarina: Time to go! Bye-bye! :Penguins: squawking :Isa: Keep those eggs warm and safe! :Penguins: squawking :Polvina: You must be happy too, Isa. :Ester: You’ve come to this penguin colony at last. :Tubarina: You didn’t have to wait until the next time to go with your mother and father. :Isa: Mother and Father! :Tubarina: Yeah, that’s what I said. :Isa: Mother and Father! :Girls: yelp :Isa: I shouldn’t be here! :Ester: None of us should be here. :Polvina: But your parents will be proud of you. I’m sure if we tell them why we’re here they won’t be angry. :Tubarina: I don’t think we should take that chance. :Isa: I’m with you, Tubarina. :Ester: Then we have to get past them. :Penguins: squawking :penguins near them move :Tubarina: Where are they going? Don’t they know they’re hiding us? :Isa: They’re females who’ve finished their nesting. They’re going back to the sea. :Polvina: We’re females too, aren’t we? wink :Ester: wink Right, and we girls should stick together. :Penguins: squawking :Girls: to squawk, then giggling :Isa: Shh! Penguins don’t giggle! :girls jump back into the water alongside the penguins :Isa: Oh, thanks for everything. I couldn’t have helped that penguin without you. :Ester: No problem, Isa. :Polvina: It was fun. :Tubarina: Are the dolphins still there? :suddenly come up, girls scream :Ester: They sure are! :Girls: laughing :Polvina: I love the penguins, Isa. :Isa: So you’ll come again in six weeks? :Tubarina: Why six weeks? :Isa: Then our penguin’s chick will be born. :Ester: How exciting is that? :Isa: We’ll go with my parents because next time will be next time. :Tubarina: Hey, you’re right, Isa. :Polvina: You’ll just have to remember one thing. :Ester: To act like next time will be the first time! wink :Girls: laughing